


The Peters Siblings

by random_fandoms89



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Multi, Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Character Study (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandoms89/pseuds/random_fandoms89
Summary: Just the daily ups and downs that happen when Reggie takes care of his sisters Reghan, Regina and Reggiennia. He just wants them to be happy and safe.(Also on my wattpad @random_fandoms89
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. morning

Reggie groaned, glancing at the clock, 6:30 am, he sighed as he heard his one year old baby sister Regiennia, aka Nia, begin to wake. He quickly got out of bed and walked over to her crib, as soon as he picked her up she clung to his chest so fast that he fell back onto his bed and laughed as he rested his head against hers. 

"Hi love! You ready to start the day?" She laughed, smiling up at her seventeen year old brother. Reggie looked up as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" He yelled as his fourteen year old sister Reghan aka GG and eleven year old sister Regina aka Gina walked into his and Nias shared room.

GG was buttoning up her green cardigan that covered her black T-shirt, she also had on a black skirt and red boots, her dark brown wavy hair was just above her shoulder while Gina was putting some of her books into her school bag.

She was wearing a black sunset curve T-shirt, with overalls and a red flannel wrapped around her waist, her long light brown hair was tied into two pigtails.

Gina looked at Reggie before sitting down next to him, sighed and said, "Reg, mom and dad said that if we don't eat before 6:45 am then we can't have breakfast." Reggie just nodded his head before handing Nia over to GG.

He rushed out of his room, walking down the hallway he could already hear his parents arguing about something, he tried to tune them out but all he could hear was screaming and things being thrown.

As soon as he got to the kitchen he ran to the fridge grabbing a banana for Nia, an apple for GG and an orange for Gina. Before he ran back up stairs he grabbed a fistful of grapes and quickly ate them one at a time.

When he got back to his room he slammed the door shut, passed the fruits to GG and Gina, and broke off pieces of the banana that he then fed to Nia. Nia laughed as she smushed the banana all over her face, messing up her hair and white onesie.

As soon as they finished eating, Reggie changed Nia into a grey one piece that said "I love my big brother" with some grey shorts and a little white bow for her hair. He then ushered the other two out so he could change into a white tank top, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and tied a red flannel shirt around his waist.. He placed Nia on his hip, grabbing his school bag.

He walked to the front door with Nia resting her head on his shoulder. His other two sisters were waiting at the front door, he could tell by their faces that one of their parents had been yelling at them.

By the time Nia was dropped off at daycare and Gina to Blue Bird middle school, it left only Reggie and GG alone as they finished their walk to Blue Bird high school. GG suddenly stopped and turned to face her brother, making him face her as well. "Reg, I-I need to tell you something. And, it can't wait." She motioned for him to sit down on a nearby bench.

They then both sat down, and before either of them could say anything Reggie tried to comfort his obviously nervous sister by pulling her into a side hug and giving her a reassuring smile, "what is it sissy?" He asked calmly. She let out a shaky breath before barely getting out "Reggie.. I'm... I'm gay". She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she knew that what she probably should've suspected actually happened.

She could feel Reggie kiss her on her head, she smiled against his chest, letting out a single tear before she could feel herself being pulled into an even tighter hug. "I thought you'd get angry like dad" she said with a little laugh, Reggie pulled away and said with a big smile "Sunshine, how could I ever reject you? You're my little sister and I love you!".

GG lightly punched her brothers chest before laughing and saying "Reggie! I told you to stop calling me that!". They stayed there for a few more minutes before realising that they didn't have that long til school started, so naturally they decided to have a race, and whoever lost had to cook dinner. Reggie of course lost on purpose, even if he'll later deny it, he doesn't entirely trust his little sisters cooking


	2. The oldest and the youngest. (Pt1)

Reggie leaned over Nias crib, picking up the barely awake one year old. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hi Nia! You wanna go have breakfast?" He said, placing her on his hip as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Thankfully, both of his parents were working today, and GG and Gina had slept over at their friends houses this weekend, so that just left Reggie and Nia.

He set his sister down on the floor as he began to make some pancakes for the two of them. He looked down, feeling something at his leg. He laughed when he saw Nia grabbing onto his leg, almost dragging down his pants. He gently picked her up and set her down next to some toys to keep her distracted while he continued to make the pancakes.

When the pancakes were done, Reggie picked Nia up and sat her down on the couch, he then gave her a plastic plate with broken up pieces of pancake with Nutella on the pancake on the plate. Reggie then sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist so that she didn't fall off, while using his other hand to eat the pancakes. 

About an hour passed, and Nia was now laying on her stomach on top of Reggie while watching some movie on tv that had a cute dog on it. Reggie was just lying on the couch, one arm wrapped around her and the other playing with Nias hair, while staring at whatever was on the tv. He didn't care about the movie, he was just happy that this was the quietest the house had been in years, and for whatever reason, it made him smile.


	3. The oldest and the youngest (pt2)

He gently lifted Nia up so that he could sit up properly, letting Nia sit down on his lap quietly drinking a bottle of milk. 

Before Reggie could even realise, he had somehow managed to fall asleep. He was awoken by Nia laughing and lightly hitting his face. He giggled seeing her adorable tiny smile. He kissed her on her cheek, somehow making her laugh even more, and of course made Reggie smile.

Reggie's smile didn't last very long though. As soon as he had heard the handle on the door be lifted up, he shot up, accidentally knocking down Nia as he did so, making the one year old hit her little head on the coffee table that was right behind her. It had only taken about half a second for Nia to start crying and for Reggie to pick her up and try to comfort her. It broke his heart to not only see tears on her face, but to also hear her crying made him feel much worse then he had before she started crying.

"Reginald". He heard a very familiar voice say, but he didn't want to look up, and instead kept his head in his sisters neck while whispering "shh" and "it's okay love" hoping it would calm her down, or at least make her quiet enough to stop the cries.

"Reginald" he heard once more, this time coming from another voice. This time he did look up to face his mother and father. "Why is she crying?" His mother asked in a very condescending tone. 

He didn't answer. He was too scared too. "Answer us Reginald" his father yelled, making Nia cry even more because of how scared she was. He hugged her even tighter, never wanting to let go. "Reginald!" His father yelled once again. 

"Please stop yelling, you're scaring her" Reggie whispered, rubbing Nia on the back, as he felt her tears on his shoulder, making his sleeve wet. Both of his parents then screamed at him, then they screamed at each other, but Reggie didn't pay attention to what they were saying, he just grabbed Nias bottle and walked back the stairs and into his and Nias shared room. 

He lay Nia down on his bed, giving her the bottle that still had milk in it, and picked up "the very hungry caterpillar", he started to read it to Nia, smiling as he watched her drink her bottle trying not to fall asleep while Reggie gently playing with her hair. When he finished reading to her, he realised that she had fallen asleep, so naturally he lay down next to her, pulling her into and falling asleep with her sleeping in his arms


	4. The support you need

GG ran into her room slamming the door shut, jumping onto her bed, dragging the covers over her head and crying loudly. So loud that Reggie could hear her from his room, so of course without giving it a second thought he ran into her room sitting next to her.

He knew not to ask what was wrong straight away, he knew that this would just make her even more upset, so instead he asked "wanna go to the store get some food and have a movie night?". Having a movie night was always how he helped his fourteen year old sister take her mind off things. He lifted the covers off of her head, she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes, he noticed that she had some black mascara running down her face. She let out a tiny "okay".

Reggie grabbed his wallet, before walking past the bathroom, he then quickly walked past it again once he realised that GG was looking into the mirror while doing her makeup. He leaned the bathroom door, "aww, my little sisters growing up so fast. I remember when you refused to wear makeup because you didn't like how it felt on your face. What made ya change your mind sunshine?". GG blushed, looking at the ground. "Oh my god, Reghan Peters has a crush!" Reggie laughed in slight disbelief, feeling slightly old now that he realised his little sister had a crush. She threw the black mascara at him while she laughed "I do not!".

As they were showering the aisles looking for popcorn and anything sweet, that was when she saw the girl of her dreams, Fleur DuPont, she stuck out from the other customers because of her beauty, and also because of her cute french accent. Before GG was able to return her focus on getting food, her brother was already all up in her business.

"Is she the reason why you put on makeup?" He asked, smiling at her happiness. She nodded excitedly. They both turned their heads back when they saw her turn to face them. "Ya know, you're making me feel old seeing you have a crush on someone" they both laughed. 

They spent another twenty five minutes just deciding on what ice cream to buy. Reggie insisted that they buy both mint chocolate chip and strawberry. 

GG smiled as they passed the bench where she came out to Reggie, it was nice to know that at least he supported her. Reggie sat down on that exact bench, patting the seat next to him, signalling for her to sit next to him. She very begrudgingly agreed.

He wrapped his arm around her, "why were you crying?" He asked calmly, "dad caught ms staring at a girl. The one from the store. Her names Fleur DuPont by the way. He caught me staring at her, then he found my notebook where I wrote about her, and how one day I wanted to kiss her. He said I was gonna burn in hell." She said in a very calm whisper. Reggie pulled her tighter, wrapping his other arm around her. "You're not gonna burn in hell. If anybody is gonna rot in hell it should be mom and dad because of how awful they are." They say there for a few more minutes just basking in the silence. It was so rare for them to in a quiet and calm place. 

When they finally got home they weren't surprised to hear there parents yelling at each other in their bedroom, it made Reggie glad that Nia never had to sleep in there. They placed the ice cream in the freezer, before taking out the other candy they had bought and putting the food on the coffee table. They chose a family comedy movie to watch, which was perfect since Gina had come down holding Nia to watch along side them.

Before Reggie knew it, Nia was sleeping on his lap, and GG and Gina were sleeping against his both of his shoulders.


	5. Band practice.

Reggie grabbed his bass guitar, placed Nia on his hip grabbing some toys and a bottle to put into a bag for her. He ran across to GG and Gina’s room.

“You guys ready?” He asked. “Yes we’ve been ready for five minutes we were waiting for you.” Gina said, picking up her drumsticks while GG picked up her guitar.

Reggie stuck his head out of their door, “coast is clear” he whispered, motioning for them to follow behind him. He made sure that they were behind him, walking in a way that his parents couldn’t even see Nia who was resting on Reggie’s hip. 

They were trying to sneak out to go to band practice, well, Reggie was going to band practice, his sisters were just tagging along to avoid the arguing and also so that GG could continue to learn guitar with Luke and Gina could continue to learn how to play drums with Alex, as for Nia, well music just made Nia really happy.

Reggie sighed as he walked into the studio, noticing that the others were already there. He very carefully dropped his bag onto the ground, placing Nia on the floor and giving her her bottle and some toys.

Alex, Luke and Bobby never asked why Reggie brought his sisters to practice so much, mostly because they never needed too, every time they would walk past the Peters house the four siblings, the four would instantly begin to worry about what awaited them on the inside. Plus it also helped that Reggies sisters loved learning how to play. 

Gina immediately ran next to Alex, watching carefully as he played. Reggie looked over at GG, who was happily sitting next to Luke while he showed her how to play. Reggie turned back to Nia, he sat down in front of her cross legged, he picked up his guitar. He began to play a soothing melody that he had come up with on the spot, watching lovingly as her eyes moved from the toys and bottle of milk to Reggie and his guitar. This was for some reason how all of the practices started out, almost like a tradition, Gina would play drums with Alex, Luke would teach GG how to play, Bobby was nowhere to be found, and Reggie and Nia were in their own little world playing with toys and listening to the guitar.

It had been pretty late when practice was over. Before they left the studio, Reggie had ordered a pizza for him and his sisters, since he knew that his parents would each make something for themselves and forget about there four children. 

They had only been in the house about two minutes before the pizza arrived. Chicken, mushroom and sweet corn, their favourite. Reggie sat Nia down in her high chair. GG sat next to Nia, Reggie doing the same but on the opposite side, and Gina sat next to Reggie. The three were laughing, having a funny conversation and making jokes, it was times like these that they felt like a normal, happy family.

Reggie picked Gina up off the couch where the three of them were sitting watching a comedy movie. He picked her up bridal style as he began to walk up the stairs, GG following behind. 

He carefully placed her down on her and GG’s shared bed, he tucked her in, sitting down at the edge of the bed, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering “night guppy”.   
He then did the same to GG, who had fallen asleep next to Gina, instead whispering “night sunshine.”

He walked over to the door, leaning against the door frame. “Night sissies, love you”. While he slowly closed the door, he could just barely hear them both say “love you too puppy”. It brought a smile onto his face.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked into his room. He bent over Nias crib. She was sleeping peacefully. Reggie bent over a bit more, pushing her brown hair back, placing a little kiss on her cheek. He could see that as he did so, she smiled just the tiniest bit. “Night love. I love you.” He whispered as he began to change into a pyjama pants, leaving on his white tank top.

He sighed. He fell asleep very quickly. Dreaming of how he thoughts tomorrow nights performance at the Orpheum would go.


	6. Authors note

Hello, in the last chapter I mentioned at the end that sunset curve would be performing at the Orpheum the next night, and I wasn’t sure if I should do a time skip to twenty five years later, show them finding out how Reggie, Luke and Alex died or do something else. What do you guys think?


	7. The story is almost over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, you all have no idea how much this means to me ❤️

Since this book is ending soon, how woeful you like me to end it? Should I have Reggies sisters discover the band and reach out to Julie so they can see reggie, should I write about them finding out about Reggies death and how they dealt with it over the years, or shoddily I do something else? Let me know how you guys want this to end.


	8. Sequel?

Hello! Me again! I just wanted to know if any of you guys would be interested if I did a sequel type book when this one is finished? And if so what should it be about?


	9. Sweet Magnolia

Reggie teared up as he stared at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of Nia. His baby. His little love. His daughter. Yes, Reggie is Nia’s biological father. He and his ex had her when they were only sixteen. He placed his hand over her face. He couldn’t believe that he had missed the last twenty five years of her life. To make it even worse, her 1st birthday was only three weeks before they died. He hated his parents for forcing him to give up his custody so that they could adopt her. It didn’t help that Nia’s biological mother wanted nothing to do with her once she was born. She was his baby, but he wasn’t her dad.

As soon as he heard Julie walk into the studio, he shoved the picture back into his leather jacket pocket, he then wiped away his tears and put on a fake smile. He couldn’t let her see him like this. 

“Hey Reggie!” She exclaimed as she entered the room, she could immediately tell that something was up with him. “Reggie? Are you doing okay?” She asked as she realised his tear stained face. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine Jules”, He wanted to say no, he really did, but for some reason he couldn’t.

“Okay..” she said sounding very unsure. “Hey you wanna watch a movie?”. Reggie nodded his head. “Okay, imma go get some snacks from the kitchen.” Reggie didn’t answer, instead he once again nodded his head. 

As soon as she left, he quickly sat down on the chair and could no longer control his tears. He pulled out the photo and hugged it close to his chest. He sat there for what felt like hours until Julie came back into the studio.

When Julie saw the state that Reggie was in, she dropped everything and rushed to his side. “Reggie what’s wrong?” She whispered in a calm but also panicked tone. 

He slowly pulls the photo away from his chest and shows it too her. He pointed at Nia, “it’s her 26th birthday today”. Julie didn’t say anything, she just pulled him into a hug. “You wanna talk about her?” She asked, rubbing his back. “Yeah” he mumbled. 

“Who is she? Is she your sister?” Julie asked, pulling away so that he had room to breathe. “No, well yes but no.” He handed Julie the photo. She was confused on what he meant, but wanted to let him continue speaking. “She’s my baby. I was only sixteen when she was born.” He smiled at the picture. Rolling up his right sleeve and showing her his tattoo. It was her date of birth. “Friday, July 1st, 1994. That’s the date that she was born. Greatest day of my life.” Reggie brushed away the tears in his eyes. Julie was now also on the brink of tears, “what did you name her?”. “Magnolia Julie Peters.” He smiled, remembering the first time he got to hold her. He pulled out two other pictures. He pointed at one of the two pictures, “this was when I came home with her and my little sisters Reghan and Regina got to hold her and” he the pointed at the other, which featured Luke, Alex and Bobby. Alex was the one holding Reggies baby, “this was when she was only a couple hours old. The guys were so excited to meet her.” He paused for a moment, “but then a few weeks later, my parents forced me to give up custody so that they could adopt her, cause god forbid their sixteen year old son has a newborn baby girl. They ended up legally changing her name to Regiennia Marie Peters, but me, my sisters and the guys called her Nia, I still called her love.”

Neither Julie or Reggie could stop the tears. “I used to call her Maggie, and love, and sweet Magnolia.” Right as he said that, Luke and Alex entered the room. They didn’t need to ask why Reggie was crying, they had never forgotten the joy in his voice when he called them during practice and told them that “she’s here! My baby’s here!”. They both wrapped their arms around Reggie, “hey, Jules, do you think you could maybe try and find her online?” Alex asked, feeling Reggie’s tears on his hoodie. 

Julie walked over to grab her phone from on top of the piano. She searched her name. She gasped when she finally saw it. Luke rushed over, both he and Alex were now also crying. “Reggie look!” He yelled a bit too loudly. “It says she owns a diner nearby! You wanna go visit her?” Reggie shot up off the couch, not even bothering to answer Luke, instead he was excitedly rushing out the door, the other three following close behind. 

They followed the directions, and soon they were outside a little diner named, “Reggie’s place”, the sign saying the name of the diner was a red light up sign. 

Julie was about to walk in before she was stopped by Reggie who pulled out a letter from Alex’s fanny pack, “Julie, when you go in, can you give her this for me? I wrote her a letter when she was first born, I hid it in Alex’s fanny pack so no one would find it. I wanted to give to her on her twenty first birthday, but obviously I never got the chance to give it to her.” He said that last part with a sigh as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “Of course I will Reg”, she smiled, taking the letter from his hands. “You ready to go meet your daughter?”Alex asked, rubbing away his tears. Reggie tearfully nodded his head and walked in right beside Julie. Alex and Luke followed closely behind, they were so happy that Reggie had gotten to do the only thing he wanted more in life then to be a successful musician. See his baby all grown up. 

Julie walked up to a short brunette girl, who had a name tag with ‘manager’ on it pinned to her black shirt. Judging by the tearful gasp that Reggie let out, they all knew exactly who she was. “Hi, sorry to bother you, are you Nia Peters?”. The girl, who was obviously a little startled, said “no I’m actually Maggie Peters, can I help you?”. Julie glanced at her side, seeing Reggie sitting on the counter, once again barely holding back his tears. 

“Was your dad Reggie Peters?”. Maggie smiled at the mention of his name, and nodded her head. That was when Reggie noticed that behind her was a mini stage with drums, and two guitars, one of them being an exact replica of Reggie’s bass. That was when Reggie also noticed that above the stage was a framed custom sunset curve baby grow that the guys had given Maggie when she was first born. He saw that right beside the baby grow was a handwritten letter.

Julie placed the letter in Maggie’s hands, “I live in the house that your dads band used to practice in, and I think he wrote this letter for you.” 

Maggie walked over to one of the red booths and sat down in it, motioning for Julie to sit down across from her. As soon as she sat down, Maggie wasted no time opening the letter. The letter read as follows.

Dear Maggie, happy 21st birthday! 

I can’t believe that you’re already twenty one, it’s weird how time flies. At the time of writing this, you’re only two weeks old, and already I can tell that you’re going to be so amazing and so beautiful. I can’t wait to see what kind of person you’ll turn into, and I want you to know, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you. I hope whoever you love treats you with the love, care and respect that you deserve. The day that you were born was the greatest day of my life, and holding you in my arms for the very first time is a joy that I will never forget for as long as I’ll live. I hope that when you are older, that you don’t get embarrassed of me being a successful musician, and that your fun and crazy aunts and uncles Reghan, Regina, Luke, Alex and Bobby will always be ready to fight in your honour, and so will I. I love you, my love, my sweet Magnolia Julie Peters. 

Xoxo, dad.

When she finished reading the letter aloud, she looked up at Julie, who was almost as emotional as she was. “Thank you so much”, she exclaimed, rushing to her side and hugging her. She stayed like that for a moment before slowly pulling away, still crying. “I just wish my aunts and uncles, and whoever that Bobby guy is were alive to see the letter.” 

“Before my aunts died, they always told me that I was the light of my dads life. My aunt Reghan died in a shooting a couple of years after my dad and my uncles, and then a couple of months after that my aunt Regina died in her sleep. When my dad died, my mom decided that she would fight for full custody of me and my aunts, because right after he died she found out how horrible my grandparents, well actually my adoptive parents, were she knew that they shouldn’t be anywhere near kids. I’m sorry I don’t know why I told you all of this, I guess I just needed to get it all out.” 

“That’s okay, I get what it’s like to lose a parent, it’s good to let all of that out, and I know that if your dad could see you, and see this place, he would be so proud of you. I just know he would” Julie smiled, looking over at Reggie who had been sitting on the other side, right next to his love, before she moved to hug Julie. He couldn’t stop smiling. She was so beautiful and successful, just like he always knew she would be. He so badly wanted to brush his hand through her hair, but he couldn’t. That was when he heard Julie tapping her hand against the table, he realised that she was trying to get his attention. 

Right as he was about to grab her hand so that he could make himself visible, he heard Julie say, “I’m gonna show you something, and ya gotta promise me that you won’t freak out, okay?”. He looked to see Maggie nod her head. Julie was about to tap her fingers against the table again, but Reggie didn’t want to wait any longer so he without hesitation grabbed onto her hand. 

Maggie stared ahead of her in disbelief. She couldn’t believe that sitting right in front of her was her dead father, a second later two other people appeared, she recognised them from photos to be her uncles Luke and Alex. 

“Dad?” She smiled, as tears streamed down both of their faces, “hi love”, Reggie whispered. Maggie jumped out of her seat and rushed next to her dad. “You’re here! You’re actually here!” She couldn’t stop herself from crying, pulling him into a tight and loving hug. A hug that had been twenty five years in the making. Reggie didn’t say anything, instead he just basked in the embrace. He didn’t want to move, he wished that he could stay here like this forever. He just couldn’t believe that he was a seventeen year old ghost hugging his twenty six year old daughter. “I missed you so much dad” she whispered. It made his heart grow ten times when she said dad. 

She finally let go of her dad, and turned to the other two ghosts, pulling the two into a group hug, “hi uncle Luke, hi uncle Alex,” she smiled. They both teared up, “hi Maggie” they said in unison to their niece. 

They had stayed there for three more hours, catching up on everything that had happened over the last twenty five years. Eventually the day ended with them singing happy birthday to Maggie, and Julie and Maggie ordered Maggie’s favourite food, pancakes with Nutella. The band decided that they would perform a few songs for Maggie’s birthday and the other guests at the diner. Right as they proofed away at the end of their final song, Reggie, Alex and Luke turned around to read the note that sat next to the custom baby grow inside the the frame.

This baby grow was given to me by my dead dads band mates when I was first born. My dad and his band mates died when they were only seventeen, I was only a year old at the time. My dad was the most caring and kind person you’d ever meet. This diner is named after my dad Reggie, but this little stage is called sunset stage, and is in honour of my dad and his two band mates, my uncles Luke and Alex, their band was called sunset curve. 

Reggie stared at the corner of the letter. It was a small but detailed drawing of him, Luke and Alex. 

They soon left the diner, it was the second best day of Reggie’s life, the first being the day his sweet Magnolia Julie Peters was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did it! I finally finished a book! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and once again thank you all so much for supporting me, please leave your opinions on the book in the comment section!


End file.
